What I lost
by Hirikari
Summary: A birthday present for DarkFury 09! :D Happy birthday and I hope you'll have a great day!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh I've been so excited for today since it's your birthday. Hahaha ^^**

**I really hope you like this present. Happy birthday! :D**

"Mom, dad, can't Onii-chan and I come with you?" Hikari begged.

"Hikari, sweetie, you can't." Her father said sadly. "You and your brother still have your exams in just a few more days. You both have to stay and study hard."

"But-"

"Hikari, we're really sorry but you and Atsushi have to stay." Her mother interrupted.

Hikari frowned, while her brother remained calm like usual. Her father and mother won free tickets for a vacation to Hokkaido on a lottery. She wanted to come along for the trip so badly, but thanks to her upcoming exams, she can't. Atsushi wanted to go as well, but his calm composure made it look like the opposite. So, here they were in the living room, discussing it over.

Their parents stood up. "Atsushi, I'm leaving Hikari to you. Take care of her while we're away, okay?" Jiro said.

"Alright. Have a nice trip." Atsushi said.

"But I still want to go!" Hikari complained again.

"Hikari, you have to study hard. Remember, you want to beat Kei, right?" her father said while grinning.

Hikari sighed slightly and then nodded. She wanted to beat Kei more than anything. "Fine."

The man patted his daughter's head and smiled at her. "Good girl. Now, your mother and I have to pack our things. We'll be going tomorrow afternoon."

"And you two should study." Masako added quickly.

"Yes, mom." Hikari and Atsushi said simultaneously.

After that, all of them went to their own rooms. Their parents were quickly packing their things while Atsushi and Hikari were studying. Well, Hikari was sulking more than studying. She wanted to go with her parents so much. It's been awhile since the whole Hanazono family had a family vacation. It'd be so nice if she, Atsushi, and her parents could go on the vacation together. But her father was right though. She's going to have her exams in a matter of days, and if she really wants to beat Kei, she has to study like crazy. She sighed and rested her forehead on the desk. She _really_ needs a vacation.

Just then, someone knocked on her door. She immediately sat upright and grabbed a book. "C-Come in."

The door swung open and it revealed Atsushi. He walked in and sat on her bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands dangling. "Sis?"

"Yeah?" Hikari looked at her brother.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading this book."

"But…" He looked at her and the book closely. "You _do_ know that the book you're reading is upside-down, right?"

Hikari's face blushed from embarrassment and immediately closed the book. Atsushi chuckled. "So, what's up, Hikari?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed a bit upset when mom and dad told us we can't go with them."

"Of course I was!" She stomped her way to her bed and sat next to him. "I mean, I wanted to go so badly!"

"I know. I wanted to go as well." He patted her head. "But we have our exams, so of course we can't go."

"Yeah, but…" Hikari trailed off for a moment then sighed. "Why can't we have a _family _vacation?"

Atsushi looked at her but before he could reply, she continued, "I can't remember the last time all of us had a vacation together! It's not fair!"

"Hikari…" He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. "We'll have lots of other chances. Don't worry; I'm sure we'll have a family vacation soon."

Hikari nodded. He was right, there would be other chances.

~0~0~

Hikari groaned as the morning light shone on her and forced her to wake up from a rather peaceful sleep. She pulled her blanket up to her face and tried to fall back asleep. There was no school today, so she wanted to sleep just a bit more. She was tired from yesterday's event.

Just then, the door swung open and Masako came in. "Hikari? I thought you were awake already." Her mother said, sounding a bit surprised.

Hikari slowly sat upright, rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. "Yeah, I was a bit tired." She replied.

Masako sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her daughter. "Hikari, I heard from Atsushi that you really wanted a family vacation."

Hikari only nodded. She expected Atsushi to tell their parents about that.

Her mother held Hikari's hand. "Hikari, I really am sorry but you and Atsushi can't go. You two have exams soon."

Hikari nodded again. "I know, mom. And I'm sorry, too. I was being stubborn."

Masako smiled and hugged her daughter. "I promise, we'll all have a nice family vacation soon. Okay?"

Hikari quickly looked at her mother in disbelief, but smiled widely. "R-Really?" Her mother nodded happily and they hugged each other again. Hikari was so happy she could sing. Soon, they'll finally have a family vacation; just the four of them, having fun together and creating beautiful memories. She could hardly wait!

~0~0~

It's afternoon now, which means that Jiro and Masako had to leave for their trip.

The Hanazono family was at the airport. Masako was buying some bread at a nearby shop while Jiro was checking if they forgot anything. "...and we already packed up the map, so what are we forgetting?" Jiro kept mumbling to himself. When Masako came back with a bag full of bread, then he remembered. "Oh, that's right!"

He pulled Atsushi and Hikari into a big hug. "We'll be going now, kids. Take care." He said to them. They returned the hug.

"Take care as well, dad." They both said.

They let go of each other and bid their goodbyes. "We love you both." Masako said softly.

"And we love you too, mom." Atsushi said.

"Mom?" Hikari suddenly said.

"Yes? What is it, Hikari?" Masako asked.

"You still remember about the promise this morning, right?"

Masako thought for a moment and finally nodded. "Of course, dear. I promise, we'll have the family vacation that you always wanted."

Hikari grinned and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks mom. Have a nice trip."

Masako nodded and hugged her. They let go of each other and Masako went to hug Atsushi next. "We have to go now, kids." Jiro said. He kissed their heads and smiled at them. "Don't forget to study hard. Your mother and I will be home before you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari and Atsushi watched the TV in horror.

"_The plane that took off to Hokkaido this afternoon had just been found. Apparently, there was a problem with one of the wings and it had crashed."_ The reporter explained.

"O-Onii-chan…" Hikari looked up at Atsushi with teary eyes. "T-They're talking about another plane, right?"

Atsushi went silent. He placed his hand over his eyes and wept. "Onii-chan, mom and dad's plane didn't crash, right?!" Hikari yelled, almost begging.

Atsushi pulled his sister into a tight hug, ignoring the continuing explanation from the TV. Hikari sobbed and screamed frantically onto her brother's shoulder. "Onii-chan, mom and dad aren't dead, right?!" Hikari continued.

"Hikari…" Atsushi sobbed. "I-I think mom a-and dad are…"

"No!" Hikari screamed. "They can't leave us!"

Atsushi gripped Hikari tighter as he and Hikari wept loudly. "Dad said that they would be home before we know it, a-and mom promised that we'll all have a family vacation together!" Hikari sobbed. "They couldn't have left us!"

"Hikari, I know this is hard but… t-they're…" Atsushi paused, hunting for the right word. "…gone."

"No!" Hikari screamed again. "I refuse to believe it! They aren't dead!"

"Hikari, their plane crashed. It's most likely that they…didn't survive." Atsushi said, trying desperately –and failed–to keep calm. "We have to face the facts. Mom and dad are dead…"

Hikari didn't have any energy to protest anymore. Her heart was hurting so much, and the tears in her eyes stung. She wished this was all just a nightmare, and she would wake up in her parents' arms. Her mother taught her to be the woman she was now and without her, Hikari wouldn't be in this world. Her father was the one who introduced her to Kei, and had always cheered her on to beat him.

Kei…

If he was here right now, seeing her in so much pain, he would certainly panic and be worried about her. She had never been this sad before, and if he sees her like this, what in the world would happen? No, she won't dare to even think about it. Kei is always so protective of her, and it's easy for him to be worried about her. No matter what, she can't show this sadness to him.

~0~0~

_**Knock…Knock…**_

"Come in."The person from the inside said.

Hikari slowly opened the door silently, went in and closed the door. "I'm so sorry to call you here all of a sudden." Hikari said slowly.

"It's perfectly fine, Hikari." Tadashi's mother said.

They were at the school, and in the director's office. Hikari had called Tadashi's mother that afternoon, and thankfully she agreed to meet up with her in Hakusenkan. Hikari had to do something about her attending Hakusenkan, which is a very expensive school. She could barely pay the school's fee with her father's help, and since her father is no longer with her, she has no choice but to…drop out. If she doesn't, she won't have enough money for food.

Hikari sat down on the chair across from the older woman. "I…" She started. "…want to drop out of Hakusenkan."

"Why?" The woman gasped.

"I'm…" she immediately cursed herself for not preparing an excuse earlier. She didn't think that the director would ask her why. It completely slipped out of her mind. "…I'm moving, you see." She managed to make up an excuse, and a believable one at that.

"Is that so?" The woman asked. But what shocked Hikari the most was the suspicious tone the director used. "Hikari, I know what happened…"

"Y-You do?!" Hikari asked, unable to contain the shock expression on her face.

"Hikari, you may not know this, but I was great friends with your mother." Tadashi's mother said, not looking at the girl in front of her. "In fact, we were as close as sisters. At first, we always argue and didn't get along. But one day, I got into so much trouble in school for pulling a prank at the principal. I was going to be expelled, but your mother took the blame so she was the one who got expelled." She smiled at the memories. But the smile was bitter. "I felt so guilty. I always made fun of her, and yet she still helped me that day. I was grateful, and from that day on we got along so well. And up until now, we're still best friends."

Hikari took all the information in. She would often hear her mother talking on the phone for hours, and mostly talked about Hakusenkan for some reason she didn't understand back then. But hearing the director's story, it all made sense why Masako knew a lot about Hakusenkan. Being best friends and all, they most likely share everything to each other.

"And when I heard the news about your parents' plane…" The director whispered, tears falling from her eyes. This was the first time Hikari had seen her cry. "I was devastated… I lost the most precious friend I ever had…"

Hikari couldn't hold in her tears anymore. The tears finally fell from her eyes like rain. The two women cried together. But after a few minutes of crying, the director wiped away her tears and said, "Hikari, as your mother's best friend, I am letting you attend Hakusenkan for free from now on."

Hikari instantly looked at the older woman in front of her, not believing about what she had heard. "B-But…"

"No, Hikari."

"I can't attend this amazing school just for free…"

"Please, accept my offer, Hikari. The least I could do for Masako is to let her daughter attend the school that she adores."

Hikari immediately hugged her, crying in joy. "Thank you so much! I promise, I'll work hard to make you proud."

"I know you will." She hugged the girl back. "But please, don't push yourself. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Yes, I promise."

~0~0~

"I'm home." Hikari said after entering her house. It felt…lonely. Whenever she came home, she would hear her mother cooking in the kitchen, or her father working. And they would happily greet her when she comes home. But now, she couldn't hear any of that. It was only silence, a painful silence.

"Oh, you're back, Hikari." Atsushi said from the stairs.

"So, how did it go?" Hikari asked.

"You first." Atsushi murmured after reaching in front of his sister.

"The director said that she would let me attend Hakusenkan without paying the fee!" Hikari squealed in delight.

"Really? That's great!"

"It turns out that the director is mom's best friend. And when she found out about mom and dad…" Hikari shut her eyes to avoid any tears. "Well, she was devastated. And she said that the least she could do for mom was to let me attend Hakusenkan."

"I'm glad everything turned out alright." Atsushi smiled and patted her head.

"What about you?" Hikari asked.

"It's the same story as you. The principal in my school is dad's good friend and he let me attend school without paying the fee. What a coincidence, huh?" Atsushi grinned.

"That's wonderful news!" Hikari squealed again, and hugged her brother tightly.

"Now all that's left is to find a part time job." Atsushi mumbled.

"A part time job?" Hikari asked, feeling confused.

"Of course. Hikari, mom and dad won't be here for us anymore. We have to take jobs if we want to eat 3 times a day." His words stung her heart so much. She wanted her parents to just come back. She would do anything, absolutely anything if it means bringing them back.

"Alright. So, what kind of job did you have in mind?" Hikari eventually asked.

"I was thinking of working in a restaurant or a café. Well, any job would do, right?"

"Hmm…what about the part time job available for the construction of the new building here?"

"No no, anything but _that_. We can't risk getting ourselves sick or tire ourselves. Let's just stick with simple jobs, but we can still get enough money."

"Yeah, but I can do the job there. I'm strong, remember? And they pay really well, even if it's only part time."

"Hikari…" Atsushi now growled. He grabbed his sister's shoulders and looked at her. "I am forbidding you to take that job, understand? I know you're strong, but you're not invincible. You can still get tired, and that job plus school can make you tired in just a matter of time. I'm sorry, but I can't risk it."

"B-But, even Tokiwa has a part time job. But he doesn't-"

"That's Tokiwa and not you!" Atsushi scolded. Hikari flinched at her brother's sudden anger. She never saw her brother get so mad at her before. He was frightening her. But her brother's grip on her shoulders loosened, and it made her a bit calmer. "Hikari, I love you. You're my sister, and right now you're the only family member I have left. If I lose you, I…I…" Atsushi's eyes were filled with tears, and she could see that he was fighting them back. She wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Hikari, please understand. I can't risk losing you."

"Alright, I promise not to take that job. I'll take an easier job, okay?" Hikari said, smiling to reassure him.

Atsushi nodded, also smiling. "Come on, we don't have all day. Let's find a part time job, and then we could actually start studying for the exams."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, Onii-chan!" Hikari exclaimed. She was pointing at a sign saying 'Help Wanted' that was on the window of a café.

"A café, huh?" Atsushi hummed. "Yeah, that could work. And it's not too far from home."

"Come on, let's go in!" Hikari pulled on Atsushi's arm and in a blink of an eye, they were already in the café. It wasn't fancy, but it was nice and relaxing. There were tables and chairs scattered all over the room neatly with a counter in the corner of the café. The walls were bright yellow with designs of yellow flowers on it, and the floor was dark brown. A small chandelier hung above the middle of the café.

A man with neatly-combed hair walked up to them and said, "Welcome to Hoshi Café, can I help you?"

"Yes, we're here for the job." Hikari said politely.

"Ah, yes. Can you please fill in these resumes?" The man went to the counter, placed two papers and two pens in front of them with questions on them.

They bowed slightly to the man and started to fill in the paper. "Oh and by the way, my name is Takeshi. I am the owner of this café. If you need any help with the job, don't hesitate to ask me." The man said kindly.

The two smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, they handed over their resume to Takeshi. "You'll be working part time, correct?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Alright. You two start working tomorrow. Is 4.00 pm to 9.00 pm ok?"

"That's fine." Atsushi said, and Hikari nodded.

After they said goodbye to the kind man, they went out of the café. They walked home quietly. "So, are you going to tell your friends?" Atsushi suddenly asked.

"About what?" Hikari asked back.

"You know, about mom and dad."

"I um… I think I'll just keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"I don't want to worry them…"

"And Kei?"

Hikari stopped walking when she heard his name. Takishima Kei, the one who always worried about her and cared for her. She hated keeping secrets from him. If she keeps this secret, it'll hurt her and Kei for sure. But if Kei doesn't know, then he won't worry and things will be like before, right? It'll tear Hikari to pieces, but if it means protecting Kei, she's willing to do it.

"Hikari?" Atsushi said worriedly.

"Onii-chan," Hikari hugged him and wept. "P-Please, I beg of you…d-don't tell Takishima…"

"But why?" Atsushi asked, concern growing inside him.

"Y-You know what he's like. It's so easy for him to worry about me, and if he finds out about this, he'll…" Hikari cried harder, thus making some people look at them. But they both didn't care.

"Hikari, if you keep it from him, he'll be even more hurt."

"But I can't bear it… I could never forgive myself if I make Takishima sad like that…"

"Hikari-"

"Onii-chan, please! I'm begging you; don't tell him or anyone about it. Please…"

"…Alright. But you must remember the consequences, Hikari."

~0~0~

The next day, school started again. Hikari and Atsushi have already gone to their schools. Hikari have been in deep thoughts since she woke up. What was going to happen from now on? How will she hide her sadness from the others? How long will she and Atsushi be able to survive?

Hikari was scared to death. Never has she thought of losing her mother and father at such a young age. She always thought that they would always be around for her, or at least to the day that she gets married to Kei or that she will have her first child, or…when they finally have a family vacation. She felt so guilty. The time when her parents told her and Atsushi about the trip, instead of being happy for them she complained like a child. She should've understood the situation. She could've waited for the family vacation and just let her parents have a good time.

She looked up at the sky. The sky was dark, and it looked like it was going to rain. "I should've brought an umbrella…" Hikari mumbled.

Hikari quickened her pace. She couldn't be stuck out there in the rain. She'll get a cold and she won't be able to work, thus making Atsushi work alone and worry about her. She ran faster when the rain droplets started to fall lightly. "Oh crap!" Hikari ran faster and faster. She wasn't even half as fast as she normally was due to the fatigue, stress, and heartbreak from the other day. It had taken more than half of her energy away.

She grinned when she could see Hakusenkan, but her grin vanished when the rain started to pour much heavier. She was already freezing to the bone. But it didn't make her give up, so she ran as fast as her weak legs could go and made it to the door of the greenhouse. She opened it and went in quickly. She dropped her bag to the ground and panted for air.

"Oh, Hikari!" She heard a very familiar voice call. She opened her eyes and saw a worried Akira. "Hold on, I'll go get you a towel." She ran to the kitchen and rummaged around the cabinets for anything that could dry Hikari off.

"Hikari, are you alright?" She heard Ryuu ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from running." Hikari smiled.

"_Hikari, you're soaked. You should change your clothes."_ Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

Hikari nodded. "You're right. I'll go change into my gym clothes then." Hikari tried to stand up but her legs couldn't move. She had pushed herself to the limit.

"You're so tired, you can't even move?" That teasing voice said. She looked up and saw _him._

"I'm okay, Takishima." Hikari reassured. She tried to stand again, but to only fall back to the ground.

"Hikari, here." Akira wrapped a short towel around Hikari's head and started to dry her hair. "You could've called us to come pick you up."

"I didn't want to trouble you." Hikari said kindly.

She gasped when she was suddenly being carried princess-style by Kei. "T-Takishima, I can walk on my own."

"Are you kidding me?" Kei asked, a bit too harshly to Hikari's ears. "You couldn't even stand. It's alright, Hikari, I'll be your legs for the rest of the day." Hikari gasped for the second time when Kei kissed her head. "Don't worry, I'm happy to help."

"Thank you, Takishima." Hikari smiled at him.

He set her down on the sofa while Jun handed her a cup of tea. After saying her thanks to everyone for their concern, she quickly drank her hot tea. After that, she went to the restroom to change her wet clothes with the help of Akira and Megumi.

"Hikari, are you sure you're alright?" Akira asked worriedly.

"_You're so weak."_ Megumi added on her sketchpad.

"I'm fine." Hikari told them.

"But, Hikari…" Akira started. Hikari looked a bit thinner and most definitely pale. She just saw her last Friday but Hikari had changed so much. "You look a bit…unwell."

"That's not true." Hikari smiled. "I'm not sick or anything. I'm perfectly fine."

Without waiting for an answer, she changed her we clothes into her gym clothes. _I can't let them worry…_ Hikari thought. _No matter what, I must hide this from them!_


	4. Chapter 4

Five minutes before classes start. The first subject was P.E where Hikari would often challenge Kei. But today, she was too tired to have a challenge, or even do anything else. She hasn't gotten enough sleep, and she hasn't had any appetite since she found out about her parents. Her energy was almost completely drained from her. Thank goodness Atsushi had stopped her from taking that job at the construction site. It could've literally killed her.

Hikari almost jumped when she felt a hand on hers. She looked to her right and saw Kei. He tightened his grip on her hand and said, "Cold…"

"E-Excuse me?" Hikari stuttered.

"Your hand. It's usually very warm but now it's freezing cold…" Kei said worriedly.

Hikari started to get nervous. Kei knows her much too well. "It's probably from the rain. I was soaked after all."

"Yes, but even if you get completely soaked, you'd still be at least a bit warm. And you'll still be cheerful, but you look a bit depressed."

_Damn! I should've known Takishima was too smart to fool…_ Hikari thought hopelessly. "Takishima, you're overreacting." Hikari smiled.

"No," Kei leaned closer to her. "I don't overreact, Hikari."

Hikari backed away from him. "Takishima, honest, I'm perfectly fine."

It took a few seconds, but Kei finally nodded. "Alright. Then you won't mind having a little challenge with me, correct?"

"I accept any challenge!" Hikari declared. Her enthusiasm completely disappeared when she remembered how weak she was. Force of habit…

"Then, let's have a race in P.E later. We'll see who gets to the finish line first. Agreed?"

It took Hikari a moment before saying, "Agreed."

The bell rang and it was time for P.E. They went to the gym along with some other students. Kei and Hikari went to different ways from the others. They were on the racetrack.

"Like I said before, first one to reach the finish line wins." Kei said. Hikari nodded.

They got into positions, and they both counted to 3. They ran as fast as they could. Kei was almost at the finish line, while Hikari was barely in the middle of the track. She was exhausted like never before. Then everything went dark.

~0~0~

Hikari slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a bed and that she was in a room. It looked a bit familiar to her. Oh yes, this was the infirmary.

"Hikari!"

She felt someone hug her a bit too tightly. "T-Takishima, is that you?"

"Hikari, I'm so sorry…" Kei whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear! I-I mean, I know that you were unwell and that I practically forced you to have a race with me, but it was only to motivate you. You love challenges, so I thought it would've been a good idea. But honest, I never meant to-"

"Takishima, that's enough!" Hikari yelled.

"H-Hikari?" Kei looked at her in surprise. She was crying…

"Please, stop apologizing…" Hikari sobbed. "Takishima, please…"

"I-If that's what you want." Kei said, still confused. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Hikari?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"But you fainted…"

"I'm alright, honest. It's probably because I got caught in the rain that I'm so tired."

"In that case, I'll take you home."

"What are you talking about, Takishima? School isn't over yet!"

"Actually, it is. You passed out for the entire day. It's five in the evening now."

"W-WHAT?!"

Hikari sat up immediately, but gasped when she felt a sharp pain. Kei noticed this and said, "Hikari, are you ok?!"

"Y-Yes, I just got up too quickly." Hikari reassured.

"That's it; I'm taking you home right now." Kei suddenly stood up with Hikari in his arms.

"T-Takishima, I can walk on my own!" Hikari yelled.

"No, you cannot." Kei said firmly, which made Hikari quiet. "Hikari, you're very weak right now, and you can't do a thing without collapsing. Please, I just don't want anything to happen to you anymore." Without waiting for her reply, he walked out the door and off they went to Hikari's house. When they got there, Kei slowly put her down.

"Thank you for taking me home, Takishima." Hikari said cheerfully.

"You're welcome, Hikari." Kei said. He suddenly looked at her house curiously. "Isn't your mother usually sweeping the yard? If she isn't, she should be cooking. But I can't hear her cooking anything at all."

Hikari's eyes widened. _Takishima, please don't figure it out… _Hikari thought desperately. "Silly Takishima, of course you can't hear her cooking. I mean, she's in the house and we're outside." Hikari said, acting as if she was completely right.

"You forgot that I have magnificent hearing. I can hear anything from a mile away." Kei said triumphantly.

"She's probably out buying some groceries or something." Hikari said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kei smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well then, see you tomorrow, miss number two."

Hikari looked annoyed. "Don't call me 'miss number two'!"

Kei just laughed and patted her head. "I have to go now, Hikari. I have work to do at home. If you need anything –anything at all– just give me a call and I'll be there." And with that, Kei walked home.

Hikari's phone suddenly rang and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hikari, where are you? You're seriously late for work! Are you ok?"_ Atsushi said worriedly.

"Oh no, I forgot about work!" Hikari said, obviously panicked.

"_Hikari, you better get here fast or else you'll get fired. Hurry!"_ Atsushi said quickly.

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Hikari ended the call and ran to the café. Her legs were hurting, and she felt dizzy. _No…Please, just until I finish work. I can't let Atsushi work alone!_ Hikari thought. She was running so slowly, but it was better than collapsing. She needed to get there as fast as possible but she can't let her energy drain before she even starts working.

She finally made it to the café and opened the door. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Hikari yelled.

Because of her sudden yell, she got stares and murmurs from the customers. _How embarrassing!_ Hikari thought. She snapped out of it when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked back and saw Takeshi –her boss– looking very angry. "Miss Hanazono, you're an hour and a half late for your first day of work. How are you planning on explaining this unprofessional behavior?" Takeshi asked impatiently. He was definitely different from the first time she met him.

"I-I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." Hikari said.

Takeshi sighed. "This is your first day and you already showed lack of punctuality. If this happens again, I will not hesitate on firing you."

"Yes, I understand, Mr. Takeshi." Hikari bowed.

"Get to work, Miss Hanazono. You'll be in charge of cleaning. The cleaning supplies are in the kitchen." Takeshi explained.

With one last bow, Hikari went to the kitchen. "Hikari, there you are!" Atsushi said happily. "I was so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Onii-chan." Hikari said.

Atsushi was wearing a white apron and he was cooking something. He sighed. "Honestly Hikari, don't scare me like that. I called you about an hour ago but you didn't answer. Instead, Kei answered it and he said you fainted! What exactly happened?"

"W-Well um-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when they heard Takeshi clear his throat.

"Please finish your work first. You can talk later." Takeshi said firmly.

"Yes, sir." They both said. Hikari went to get a mop and looked at her brother with a smile. Atsushi smiled back.

Hikari started cleaning the floor, being careful not the slip on the wet floor that she just mopped. "Well, this beats doing hard labor, that's for sure." Hikari whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari and Atsushi were done working their part time job. It was dark outside. Only the street lamps and the passing car lights brought any light to the streets.

"Thank you for your hard work. You may go home now." Takeshi said.

"Thanks. We'll be going now." Atsushi said.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Hikari continued.

They both went out the door and started walking. Even though Hikari's energy has drained tremendously, her hearing was still as sharp as ever. She heard footsteps. And they were coming towards them. "Onii-chan…" Hikari whispered, not looking at Atsushi.

"I know." Atsushi replied. He held her hand and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Hey, you two!" A man's voice yelled. The footsteps got louder and closer.

"Oh, look at this, guys! The girl's really cute." Another man said. Now they were right beside them. There were three men there. The one on their left –who was probably the leader– had messy brown hair and he wore a black bandana with a skull on it. He wore a black shirt that looked as if it hasn't been washed in weeks, and a pair of dark green jeans. The other two looked like twins. They had long golden hair and they wore matching grey shirts and black jeans. They were shorter than the leader, but they both looked strong.

"Please leave us alone." Atsushi said calmly.

One of the twins pushed him away and he hit the wall behind him. "Heh, he's not so tough." The man said.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari tried to help him but the leader held her back.

"Come on, just leave the guy and let's have some fun." The other twin said. He lifted up Hikari's chin and leaned in.

"You let go of her right now!" Atsushi charged at the man and punched him with all the energy he had. "Don't ever touch her, understand!?"

The other twin punched Atsushi in the jaw, but it didn't stop Atsushi. The leader joined in the fight while Hikari watched in horror. Her own brother was fighting three strong men all by himself, and she couldn't do a thing to help him. No, she can't let this happen! She can't be useless!

"Don't hurt my brother!" Hikari yelled and pulled one of their arms. He slapped her hard enough to send her flying to the ground.

"Hikari!" Atsushi shouted. He reached out for her but they pulled him back and started beating him up. Hikari tried to get up and cried. Her brother was being beaten up right in front of her, and all she can do is watch.

"Takishima…" She whispered. "Takishima!"

Before the twins could land a double punch on Atsushi, they suddenly gasped and fell unconscious. "What the-?!" The leader fell back against the wall with a large crack on it. He opened his eyes a bit and looked directly at a demon-like face. "W-Who the hell are you…?" He didn't answer, but instead he punched the man in the gut which made him unconscious.

"If you ever hurt them again –especially Hikari– I swear I'll-"

"Takishima!" Hikari hugged her savior tightly and cried. "I'm so glad you're here. I-I was so scared, I-I thought they were going to k-kill Atsushi and they were going to take me away… Takishima, I was never so scared before…"

"Hush, Hikari. I'm here now, everything's alright." Takishima hugged her back and kissed her head. They suddenly heard Atsushi cough and Hikari ran to him.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari called worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"F-Fine." Atsushi said weakly.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to the hospital." Kei offered.

"No need, Kei. I'm perfectly fine." Atsushi said again.

"What are you talking about!? You're badly injured!" Hikari yelled.

"Hikari, there's no need to waste any money for just some bruises." He tried to stand up while balancing himself on the wall behind him. "S-See? I'm fine."

"Takishima, please, help me take him to the hospital." Hikari begged.

"Of course." Kei and Hikari started to help Atsushi to walk and they headed for the nearby hospital.

"G-Guys, really, I'm fine." Atsushi struggled to make them let him go but he was so weak he couldn't shake them off. But he was still slowing them down.

"Atsushi, I'm sorry about this." Kei suddenly stabbed his finger behind Atsushi's neck and the older boy passed out.

"TAKISHIMA!" Hikari shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Hikari please understand, if we let him struggle like that any further, he'll make his injuries worse." Kei tried to explain.

"Y-Yes, but…" Hikari started to cry.

"I'm very sorry, Hikari." Kei said sincerely.

"L-Let's just take Atsushi to the hospital. He needs to have these injuries treated." Hikari said desperately.

After a few minutes, they made it to the hospital and Atsushi was rushed into one of the rooms with some nurses and a doctor. Hikari and Kei sat on the sofa in front of the door of Atsushi's hospital room. Hikari was trying her best not to cry, because she knows how much Kei hates seeing her cry. If she cries now, he'll be worried about her. She can't, not anymore. She can't let him worry about her any longer.

"Hikari, don't worry, Atsushi will be fine." Kei said with a small smile.

Hikari could only nod. She hunched forward and buried her head in her hands. She slightly gripped on her hair to suppress the aching pain in her heart. It took every bit of energy she had left not to scream. Her beloved brother was beaten up right in front of her, and now he's in the hospital. She can't take it anymore. But she must stay strong. She must…she must…

Kei pulled her closer to him and hugged her. He slowly caressed her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. "It'll be alright, Hikari." Kei said and kissed her cheek. "Everything's going to be alright."

Just then, the doctor along with a few nurses went out of the room. Hikari and Kei stood up and quickly asked the doctor how Atsushi was. "Well, right now he's stable. He's suffering internal bleeding, so he won't be on his feet for awhile. He must rest a lot. If he doesn't, then he might not survive." The doctor explained. Hikari gasped and started crying again. Her brother is suffering internal bleeding… WHY?! First: her parents, and now her brother. What more does she have to lose?!

"Can I please see him?" Hikari begged.

"Of course, but please do not disturb him." The doctor said.

Hikari and Kei went inside and Hikari nearly fainted. Atsushi was lying on the hospital bed. Bandages covered most of his body, and he was panting and sweating. He suddenly flinched in pain when he tried to move and look at the two teens with him. "H-Hikari…Kei…"

"Onii-chan…" Hikari mumbled. She walked towards the bed and her knees fell to the ground. She placed her arms on the bed next to his body and cried. "Onii-chan…Onii-chan…"

"Shhh…" With much effort, he patted her head and smiled. "Hikari, I'm alright, honest."

"You're not alright, Onii-chan…" Hikari said firmly. "You're covered in bandages and you're suffering internal bleeding!"

Kei walked next to Hikari and patted her back. "K-Kei…" Atsushi said weakly.

"Yes, Atsushi?" Kei said quietly.

"Kei, I need you to take care of Hikari for me. In my condition, I can't look after her. P-Please just help Hikari however you can." Atsushi explained.

Kei nodded. "I promise."

"Onii-chan, you're going to be okay, aren't you?" Hikari asked desperately. "Onii-chan, please don't leave me…"

"Oh, Hikari…" Atsushi wiped the tears away from Hikari's face. "I'll never leave you."

"Do you promise?" Hikari asked, a tiny smile tugging on her lips.

"Yes, I promise." Atsushi said sincerely.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari sat there next to Atsushi's bed at home. He refused to stay in the hospital because they'll have to pay the hospital fee, so he insisted on resting at home.

It was bring in the morning, and the sky was pure blue. There were no signs of rain today. It was a lovely day, but not for Hikari. There he was −the one and only relative she had left− lying on the bed tiredly. She sat on the floor, her arms on the bed and looking at her brother. "Hikari, you'll be late for school if you don't go." Atsushi said with a smile.

"But I want to stay here with you." Hikari countered.

Atsushi sighed. "Hikari, please?"

"No, I don't want to." Hikari insisted like a child.

Just then, there was a knock and someone came in the room. "Good morning." Kei said with a grin.

"T-Takishima?! What are you doing here?" Hikari asked, obviously shocked.

"Why, I'm here to come pick you up, miss number two~" Kei sang and lifted Hikari up princess-style.

"Hey! Put me down this instant!" Hikari yelled.

"No can do, miss number two. Your brother specifically told me to look after you while his condition is unwell." Kei told her triumphantly.

"Thank you, Kei." Atsushi said happily.

"You're welcome." Kei said with a smile. "We'll be off then. Rest well, Atsushi." With a wave of goodbye to them, Kei dashed out the door with Hikari in his arms.

"Takishima, I want to stay home with Atsushi!" Hikari yelled while trying to make him let her go.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. But your brother wants you to go to school today." Kei explained.

Hikari stopped struggling when Kei mentioned her brother. He was right. If she stayed, she'll probably get in the way. She's very clumsy and she's not the best cook, so what could she do for him? At least, she would be there for him, right? That's it. People enjoy being with her because she's full of compassion, love, and attention. But right now, Atsushi needs more than just that. He needs treatment to get better.

After a few minutes, they made it to the greenhouse. Kei put Hikari down and they both went in to find all the other S.A members there, including Finn. "Oh, good morning, Hikari!" Finn greeted.

Hikari smiled and said, "Good morning."

"What about me? Don't I get a 'good morning'?" Kei asked, placing a hand on his chest dramatically and acting all hurt.

"Oh, it's the stalker." Finn joked. "Yeah, good morning to you."

"Hey you two, tea's ready. Come drink while it's still hot." Akira called out.

"Finally! Do you have any snacks, Akira?" Tadashi asked hungrily.

Akira −once again annoyed− beat Tadashi up like usual. "All you think about is eating, stupid Tadashi!"

Everyone laughed and had their usual tea and snacks. Hikari though, wasn't in the mood for any of them. She was too worried about Atsushi. She wondered if he's okay, if he can manage on his own, and what he's doing right now. She never saw Atsushi being beaten up like that, and it scared her so much. She lost her parents already. If she loses Atsushi, what then? How will she be able to keep on living knowing that all her family members are gone?

"Hikari?! W-What's the matter?" Akira asked worriedly.

Hikari snapped out of it, and finally noticed the tears running down her face. She was so lost in thought; she didn't even notice that she was crying. "N-No, I'm fine." Hikari said while wiping her tears away.

"_But, it's not like you to cry without any reason…"_ Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

"Are you alright, Hikari?" Jun asked.

"Did something happen?" Ryuu continued to ask.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you guys." Kei said. "Well, because of an incident that happened last night, Atsushi was badly injured and he's suffering internal bleeding."

"Is he alright?!" Finn asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes. He's at home, resting." Hikari said.

"Hikari, we're so sorry." Akira said sadly. "We'll pray for his health."

"Thank you." Hikari smiled.

~0~0~

School was over and Hikari ran home as fast as she could. She was worried to death all day about Atsushi. She would space out all the time in class because she was thinking about him. Now that school is finally over, she just couldn't wait to see Atsushi.

"Onii-chan, I'm home!" Hikari said after entering the house.

"Ah, welcome home, Hikari." Atsushi said after appearing from the living room.

"Onii-chan, you should be resting! Why are you out of bed?" Hikari scolded.

Atsushi chuckled. "You sound a lot like mom."

Hikari went quiet after this. Her? Like Masako? Well, she got most of her personality from her father than her mother. But, when it comes to caring, that personality was definitely from Masako.

"Come on, I thought you were sleeping. Why were you in the living room?" Hikari asked. She walked towards him to help him stand up straight and went to his room.

"Well, I was just watching some TV." Atsushi said after sitting on his bed.

Although, something was very strange. He was sweating all over and had some dirt here and there. "Atsushi, you're all dirty. Don't tell me you were playing in the mud." Hikari teased.

Atsushi laughed with Hikari. "Well, I should take a shower." Atsushi stood up and walked to the bathroom with a towel in his hand.

Hikari, though, went to the living room. She looked at the TV and automatically touched it. "It's cold. It hasn't been used all day." Hikari mumbled. She looked back at the bathroom door with a confused face. "Onii-chan, just what have you been up to?"

~0~0~

After a few days, Atsushi hasn't been recovering at all. Every time Hikari comes home, she finds him in the living room with sweat all over him and some dirt. She tried to ask him once, but he said that it was because when he tried to go outside, he slips and falls on the muddy ground.

It's Friday now, and Hikari was getting ready to go to her part time job. "I'll come with you to work." Atsushi suddenly said.

"No! You're still exhausted and if you work, your condition won't get better." Hikari said worriedly.

"Yes, but you've been working there on your own for the past week. I want to help this time." Atsushi insisted.

"Onii-chan, please just rest." Hikari begged.

Seeing his little sister's begging face, he finally gave up. "I'll be going then. Rest well, Onii-chan." Hikari said and walked out.

"Bye, Hikari." Atsushi said before Hikari closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a full week since Atsushi had internal bleeding. And he's not looking good. Hikari has been worried sick about him, but Atsushi refuses to go to the hospital for a checkup.

It was time for Hikari to go to school, but she didn't want to leave Atsushi alone. He's strong enough to do simple activities like cooking, walking/running, etc. But he often passes out and coughs up blood.

"Hikari, go on, you have to go to school." Atsushi told her.

"Are you sure? I can stay home, you know." Hikari said, obviously worried about him.

"Nahh, I'll be fine. Come on, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Atsushi grinned.

Hikari slightly sighed. "Okay. But if anything happens, just call me and I'll come rushing home." Hikari said before hugging him.

"Sure, I promise." Atsushi said and hugged her back.

They parted and Hikari went out the door. She walked a few meters before suddenly stopping. "Oh no, I forgot my phone on my desk!" Hikari walked back to her house. She went in and entered her room. She grabbed her phone but when she was going to leave the house again, she stopped right in front of Atsushi's room. Didn't Atsushi hear her coming in again? If he did, why didn't he check who it was?

Hikari knocked on the door before opening it to find it completely empty. "Onii-chan?" Hikari whispered. Without wasting another second, she ran out of the house and looked around for any sign of him. "Onii-chan!" Hikari shouted. She took a left and called out for him over and over again. She took another left and immediately stopped. There he is! But she can't show herself to him just yet. She must know where he's going. She hid behind one of the lamp posts nearby and watched her brother walk down the road.

"Onii-chan, where in the world are you going?" Hikari whispered to herself.

She made a move when he was getting too far away. After a few minutes of following him, they finally made it to his destination. A construction site…

"Onii-chan, please don't tell me you-" Hikari mumbled.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm. He turned back and was shocked to see Hikari behind him. "H-Hikari?" He whispered.

"Onii-chan, why?!" Hikari shouted which made some of the workers look at them. "You're in terrible condition and yet you work here!? What in the world were you thinking!?"

"U-Um…I-It's uh…" Atsushi stuttered.

"Onii-chan, answer me! I want the truth!" Hikari cried.

Atsushi was quiet for a second but finally answered, "Please understand. I'm aware of my condition but if I don't work, we won't have enough money…"

"Enough money? But…I thought all this time we've made just enough money to-"

"That's what I also thought, but on the same day we got our part time jobs, we got some bills. It turned out we didn't have enough at all. So, while I was looking for another part time job, I didn't find any that could pay me enough. But then I found the perfect job that could pay me quite a lot."

"And it's here; in the construction site?"

"Yeah. I know that I didn't have much energy that time, but I took the job anyway. If I didn't, how are we supposed to survive?"

"B-But, you went to work with me on the next day! How did you work here then?"

"Ah, that. I'm very sorry, Hikari, but I lied to you about me being able to attend school for free. I wanted to tell you the truth, but when you told me you could still attend Hakusenkan, I saw how happy you were. How was I supposed to break it to you? So, I ended up lying. I work from the exact same time you go to school, so I leave right when you go out the door. I finish my shift here a few minutes before you get home. So, I was able to keep my second part time job as a secret."

"Onii-chan, you told me not to work here because I was too weak and that you could lose me! You're suffering internal bleeding, doesn't that mean I could lose you too!? No wonder you aren't getting any better, it's because you work here every day!"

"Hikari, I'm strong enough, don't worry. I'm fi-" Before he could finish his sentence, he fell to the ground. He breathed heavily and he was sweating.

"Onii-chan! What's the matter?" Hikari exclaimed. "Somebody! Please, help! Help, my brother's in pain!"

~0~0~

Hikari sat on the same sofa she sat a week ago. She was scared back then, but now she's terrified. Her brother had pushed himself too far and he was rushed to the hospital.

Just then, Hikari's phone rang. She reached inside her pocket and pulled it out. On the screen, it said 'Takishima'. She hesitated, but pressed the green button and pulled the phone to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Hikari, why didn't you come to school? We were all so worried about you." _Kei said, concern evident in his voice.

"T-Takishima…I-It's Atsushi, he's…h-he's…" Hikari burst into tears. She couldn't take it anymore. She was crumbling apart.

"_Hikari, don't cry. I'm coming, just wait for a few seconds."_ Kei said and hung up.

Hikari put her phone on her lap and continued to cry. Then, she heard something that sounded like a tornado. She looked at the glass doors and there he was, running in full speed. He ran in the building, leaving a whirlwind behind him and literally blowing everyone out of the way. He stopped right in front of Hikari and panted a little. "H-Hikari, I'm here now." Kei said.

Hikari hugged him and cried on his chest. Kei hugged her back and tried to stay strong. He never saw her like this. She never cried so hard before. Just seeing her like this was making his heart ache. Hikari tightened her grip on Kei and cried even louder. Kei shut his eyes to avoid seeing her cry. It was breaking him to see her like this. Hikari−who was always so cheerful−was now crying and screaming in his arms. "Hikari, calm down. I'm here. Now, tell me what happened." He said, trying desperately to keep calm.

"A-Atsushi, h-he…he…" Hikari sobbed.

"Hikari…" Kei cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "Stop crying…"

And there it was; the face that she was so terrified to see. Kei was actually crying. And it was because of her…

All this time, she's been trying to hide her sadness for Kei's sake. She's been lying to him for all this time so he wouldn't worry about her. But now, what has she done? She has made Kei worry anyway.

"Takishima…" She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry…"

"It's alright. I know that this must be hard for you…" He caressed her hair and smiled. But that smile was forced.

"P-Please don't worry about me… e-everything's fine." Hikari smiled.

"There's no way everything is fine, Hikari." Kei said firmly. "You would never cry this hard if everything's fine!"

Hikari stood there silently. "It's nothing-"

"Hikari, tell me!" Kei yelled.

Hikari flinched at Kei's sudden anger. She was quiet for a moment, but slightly gasped when Kei's hands tightened on her shoulders. "Everything is fine…" Hikari told him.

She was surprised that he was angry, but what he did next shocked her. He kissed her and pushed her up the wall. His kiss was bit forced, but it was filled with sorrow. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. Tears were running freely down his face. "I'm begging you, please tell me…" Kei sobbed.

No, this couldn't be happening. She made him sad, she made him angry, what else could she do to him? She should at least tell him. Tell him the truth…

And so, she told him everything. From when her parents got tickets to Hokkaido, to when Atsushi had pushed himself too far and now he's in the hospital.

Kei's eyes widened at her explanation. Just how much pain has she kept to herself? How much did she suffer?

Now, they were sitting on the sofa. Hikari rested her head on Kei's shoulder and cried as hard as she could. Kei caressed her head and whispered words of comfort to her while some tears ran down his face.

Then, the doctor went out of the room while shaking his head. "How is he?" Hikari questioned.

The doctor lowered his head and answered, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do…"

"No…" Hikari whispered. "D-Doctor, please tell me he isn't…"

"I'm sorry, but he has passed away…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari lied on her bed like a dead person. So, this is her fate, huh? Having to live on her own without a family by her side? The world is so cruel. Both her parents died, and now Atsushi had died. She clutched the sheets of her bed and screamed. "Mom! Dad! Onii-chan! Come back, please, I'm begging you!" Hikari screamed with all her might. "Please, don't leave me here alone!"

Someone knocked on her door. She stayed quiet, not bothering to answer it. "Hikari? Hikari, please open the door…" someone begged.

"Go away." She said loud enough for the knocker to hear.

"We're coming in." Another voice said, and she heard the door open. She turned her back against the door of her room and at the visitors. "Hikari, come on. It's almost time for Atsushi's funeral…" Ryuu said.

"I brought some clothes that you can wear on the funeral." Akira said, a very tiny smile tugging her lips.

Hikari curled up into a smaller ball. "I have something to tell all of you…" She whispered. Even without looking, she could tell that Kei was smiling to see her finally telling them the truth.

"What is it, Hikari?" Sakura asked.

"Did you notice that you haven't seen my parents recently?" Hikari started.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, we haven't." Jun said.

"Well… Tadashi, did your mom tell you?" Hikari asked.

"Huh? Tell me what?" Tadashi asked.

Hikari hummed in response. The director didn't tell him then. "My mom and dad got free tickets to Hokkaido from a lottery. But, t-their plane crashed…" Hikari cried.

"WHAT!?"

"M-My parents died in that accident. I didn't tell any of you because I didn't want to worry you…"

"Hikari, what a stupid thing to do! You shouldn't keep that all to yourself, idiot!" Yahiro scolded.

Akira punched Yahiro on the head for his badly choice of words. "What Yahiro meant to say was that we're your friends and you can tell us anything. It doesn't matter if we're worried about you, because that's what friends are for. We help each other and comfort each other." Akira said with a soft voice.

Hikari sat up and looked at them. There they were; her friends. Was she dreaming? Has she died and gone to heaven? She really couldn't believe it. All of her friends, they were all there. "Everyone…" She sobbed. They all hugged her and she cried harder. "Everyone, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have kept that secret from you…"

"It's fine, Hikari." Finn said.

"We're all here for you." Sakura continued.

"Yes, thank you so much…" Hikari said.

~0~0~

Hikari stood there with her black clothes. She was in front of Atsushi's grave. The funeral had just ended. While she stood there, all of her friends were by her side. She put her hand over her mouth and cried. Kei quickly pulled her to his chest and she cried freely. No more holding back, no more lies. She had enough of it. Right now, she just wants to cry.

"It's alright, Hikari." Alisa said while patting her back. Hikari just continued to cry.

Aoi placed a hand on Alisa's shoulder and said, "Leave her be. She held in her tears long enough. Let her cry." Alisa nodded and looked at Hikari.

"Oh, Hikari…" Alisa said with tears in her eyes.

"Taki…shima…" She mumbled.

"Yes, Hikari?" Kei said softly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…" Hikari apologized.

Kei kissed her head and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about that. I understand why you did it. Besides, in the end, you were the one who got hurt the most."

Hikari only nodded. She lost so much already. Her world was nearly empty. If it wasn't for her friends, she could've lost her mind by now.

While they all tried to comfort her, Hikari felt a sharp pain in her chest. She coughed, and then the coughed started to get louder and painful. "H-Hikari? Is something wrong?" Tokiwa asked.

Hikari coughed again and threw up. Blood. She fell to the ground and started to cough up more blood uncontrollably. "HIKARI!" They all shrieked.

Kei dropped to his knees and held her in his arms. "Taki…shima…" She coughed.

"N-No, don't try to talk. Just rest, we'll get help." Kei said with fear in his voice.

"There's…no need…" Hikari whispered, obviously in pain. "I've reached my limit…"

"Hikari, no!" Akira screamed.

"Aki…ra…" Hikari moved her head to stare at the short-haired girl. "I'm sorry…but I think…I've held in too much pain…"

Akira held Hikari's hand tightly and cried. "Hikari, please don't go!" Akira shouted.

Hikari only smiled. "You've always…been my…best friend…Akira…"

She moved her head again and looked at Tadashi. "T-Tadashi…Please, t-take care of…Akira for me…"

Tadashi wiped away his tears and nodded. "I promise…"

Hikari looked to her right and saw Ryuu, Megumi, and Jun. "Ryuu…y-you must take care…of the twins…"Ryuu nodded and cried harder.

"J-Jun…keep playing the…violin…Sakura tells me…that you play beautifully…" Hikari smiled.

Jun also nodded. "I'll keep playing until I die, Hikari." Jun promised.

"And…Megumi… Yahiro told me…that your voice…was the most beautiful thing…he ever heard. So…keep singing…" Hikari encouraged.

"Yes…" Megumi sobbed.

Hikari's smiled widened. "That was the first time…I heard you spoke…" Hikari coughed. "I-I'm sorry that…I can't…come see your…next concert…"

"It's fine, Hikari." Megumi cried more. "Because I'll always sing for you. I hope you'll hear me from Heaven…"

Hikari nodded. "I'm sure I will…"

She turned to see Sakura and Yahiro. "E-Even though…we fought a few times…you guys are…still my precious friends… You know that, d-don't you?"

Sakura buried her face in her hands, while Yahiro was facing the sky to hide his obvious tears. "Yes, we know…" They both said.

She now faced Sui and Chitose. "Y-You two were…annoying back then…but you guys are…like the little brothers…I always wanted…" They both hugged her and cried. She patted their heads and smiled even wider. "Be good boys, alright…?"

"Yes, we promise…" Chitose said.

"A-And I'm so sorry I always called you stupid…I-I didn't mean any of that." Sui apologized.

"I know, Sui… I know…" She said softly.

With her hands still on the kids' heads, she looked at Alisa and Aoi. "You two…make a good couple…you know…" Hikari teased.

"M-Me and that boring guy?" Alisa pointed at Aoi. "N-No way!" Alisa laughed ever so slightly while crying along with Aoi.

She faced the three adults: Midori, Satoru, and Tadashi's mother. "I-I love you all…like my own aunts and uncle…"

"And we love you, Hikari." Satoru cried.

"You were like the cute daughter I always wanted to have…" Midori sobbed.

Tadashi's mother cried the hardest. "H-Hikari…I can't lose another Hanazono…"

"I'm sorry…but I can't hold on…" Hikari said sadly. "Don't worry… the Hanazono family…will always be alive…as long as our friends…remember us…"

And now she looked at Tokiwa. "I'm glad that…you were able…to become a beautician…I'm happy for you…" Hikari smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hikari…" Tokiwa cried. Hikari nodded at him.

She looked at Finn's wet face. "Finn…t-take care of Ryuu…you love him…don't you?"

Finn nodded. "Yes, with all my heart."

She finally looked directly up. "Takishima…" She whispered. All of a sudden, rain started to pour from the Heavens. "Takishima, I love you…" Hikari said.

"And I love you more, Hikari…" Kei cried. "Please, I'm begging you…don't leave me…"

Hikari shook her head in despair. "I can't…anymore…"

"Hikari, please!" Kei begged. "I'll do whatever you want, I won't call you 'miss number two' anymore, I won't tease you anymore, just don't go! Hikari…please, I can't live without you…" Kei whispered.

"K-Kei…" She whispered his first name. "Keep living…swear to me…"

Kei hesitated but finally answered, "Alright. If that's what you want me to do, Hikari." He leaned in and kissed her for the very last time. But then, Hikari's head fell back. Her eyes were so dark, her skin was so pale, and her body was cold as ice.

"HIKARI!"

**Phew, I finished this on time. Yay! \(^O^)/**

**I'm so sorry that this was kinda rushed. There wasn't enough time to make this story even better :'(**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Happy birthday! May you have a long, happy life :D**


End file.
